carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Family
The Royal Family of Brunant has ruled the Kingdom since 1475, when Leuvis Van Damme became the first King of Brunant. Royal Family member status is conferred to the King and Queen, their children and legitimate living descendants. Furthermore the King's parents are also included. Distant members use the last name Van Draak. Helene is the current Queen, having taken over the throne following the abdication of her father, King Anthony I, in 2013. Name The current royal family is the Van Draak family, which are descended from Karl Van Draak. As King Adrian II is the oldest male-line descendant bearing the name, technically the family should be called "Sobieski" since his father was the son of Jan III Sobieski, King of Poland. Adrian adopted the Van Draak name in order to keep continuity with his predecessors. The Royal Family *Anthony I (1951) x Princess Adriana (divorced in 1999) **Prince Alexander (1988) x Sophia Risser **'Queen Helene' (1990) x Bernd Donia ***Princess Marianne (2013) ***Prince Cristian (2014) *Anthony I (2) x Lindsay Mansell **Prince Nicholas (2012) *Princess Marie (1953) x William Van Draak **Princess Amalia (1978) x Prince Berthold of Baden ***Prince Johan (2007) ***Princess Charlotte (2011) *Prince Wilhelm (1955) x Leonore Birkeland **Prince Karl (1990) **Princess Stephanie (1995) **Princess Brigitte (2005) The monarchy today Popularity and criticism For the past 100 years, the monarchy and royal family have been highly popular throughout the country. Before his death in 2011, Marten II was an extremely well-loved king and his approval ratings at over 80% dwarfed those of many elected officials. Anthony I was not as popular as his father, though Queen Helene is a highly popular figure. Despite this, there are still some who don't see the monarchy favorably. A few outspoken rightist politicians do not agree with the very public role of the family, but it is especially a few radical leftists who do not support them, including Barzona Libre and a minority of Barzuna nationalists. The monarchy in public In the 1960s, the family of King Johan II was rather closed, but since the late 1960s the family has been very open and active in the public sphere. The family is active in public events and are also involved in charitable work. Queen Lindsay is well-known for her work with the World Wildlife Fund and Princess Helene is also involved with The Cancer Society. Since 1980, it has been traditional for the monarch to give a New Years address, on radio or via video since 1999. Aside from a website, the Royal Family has a Facebook account, opened in 2012. The Royal Family set up a Twitter account in July 2015, to be a "step forward for the monarchy in the 21st century", according to the Queen's first tweet. Royal expenses, wealth and household The Royal family in Brunant have one of the smallest accorded budgets and salaries in Europe. The Queen is given a salary of €242,000 (of which much goes to charities) and the royal family has a budget of around €6.8 million. Only a small portion of the budget (under 10%) goes towards salaries; the rest of the money goes towards the household staff, personal necessities and other services. Palace upkeep, transportation and security are all provided by the state though in the past the royal family has contributed to larger works on the palaces. The royal family are also required to pay taxes on their salaries, albeit at a reduced rate. In the past there was a large household attached to the royal family to attend to them and the various residences, but since the early and mid-20th century have been significantly paired down. A number of staff are either temporary or ady only, with the more permanent positions still remaining including the cooks, a driver, the Household Guards and the Secretary to the Royal Family. The royal family is moderately wealthy, with an estimated wealth of no more than €60-80 million, in properties, art and primarily investments, in the past estimated as much higher. Line of Succession See: Line of Succession to the Throne The line of succession is composed of all living descendants of the King and his siblings. If all of them were to die out, the crown would then go to the eldest living descendant of the King (or queen's) next oldest aunt or uncle. Titles and Styles The Queen and King are addressed as Her Majesty and His Majesty. The present title of the Queen is Her Majesty Helene, Queen of Brunant, or rather formally as Her Majesty Helene, Queen of Brunant, Duchess of Escalona, Marquise of Pabella, Countess of Barzona, Isla Fermina and Narvas, Baroness Van Damme, Lady of Isabela and San Esteban. Other members are addressed as His Royal Highness or Her Royal Highness. Family tree of the monarchs See also *Official Twitter account Category:Royalty Category:Government *